


Someone

by warmachine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachine/pseuds/warmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean are hanging out in the dark being gay. Jean ups the gay level by 3999% and then they talk about crushes like little boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> TH I S FIC IS SO SHORT I DIDN'T EVEN BTO HER WITH A SERIOUS DESCripTION I'M SO SO RYR I'LL COME BACK AND REWRITE IT WHEN IT'S NOT HECKING MIDNGIHT I SWEAR THIS FIC I S A SERIOUS FIC
> 
> ok. this is a tiny drabble i wrote out of the blue one day because i wanted to write m y friend some jeanmarco. it was also some good practice yea
> 
> pls enjoy !!

He's gorgeous.

Through Jean Kirschtein's mind went this thought, and his eyes widened a bit with surprise at how suddenly it'd come. Jean was curled up on his friend Marco Bodt's couch, at Marco's house, a ratty old blanket wrapped around him. Marco himself – the gorgeous guy in question – was sitting on the floor, leaning against the front of the couch. He'd fallen asleep in the middle of playing a game, and the controller sat lopsided in his lap, his fingers still over the buttons. It being the middle of the night, the house was quiet, and the only light in the room was the dim, slightly flickering light coming from the TV display. Jean had changed it from Marco's game to some old movie when Marco had fallen asleep, and the volume was too low for him to hear the dialogue. Even in the excessively poor lighting of the screen, Jean could still make out the freckles that dotted Marco's cheeks, the softness of his lips... even the little scar on his forehead from when he'd slammed his head into something as a child.

Jean thought Marco was beautiful.

Right now, Marco looked very calm – he was a fairly deep sleeper, and presently his expression was content. His lips were parted slightly, and his head lolled to the side a bit. Even with the absence of his usual lively eyes and his usual warm smile, he was still so gorgeous to Jean.

“Hey, Marco...” Jean urged quietly, after looking at Marco for a few moments. Receiving no response, Jean slowly sat up from the couch, leaning over and poking Marco's cheek. “Marco....”

Very gradually, Marco stirred, first shifting his hands on the controller. Then his eyes fluttered open, and he sat there quietly for a moment before turning and looking at Jean. “Jean...?”

“Mmhmm.” Jean smiled at Marco. “You should get up off the floor if you're going to sleep.”

“Oh.... Yeah, I guess so...” Marco responded slowly, shifting his gaze down to the controller in his hands. Glancing up at the TV, he stood, stepping closer and tossing the controller down next to it. After standing there a moment, silently trying to wake himself up, he turned and stepped back over to the couch, sitting down next to Jean in that dim glow of the TV screen.

“Did you fall asleep too?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Jean responded. “I wasn't that tired before.”

“Oh....” Marco yawned, and he rubbed his eyes; Jean watched him closely. Perhaps it was because it was so late, or because Marco was tired, or because the house was so quiet, but the atmosphere felt excessively calm. It felt slow, and heavy, almost like a dream, and Jean couldn't place why.

“I think I love someone,” Jean finally stated after several moments of almost tangibly heavy silence. “I think I love someone a lot, and I don't know what to do,” he continued slowly, almost haltingly. “Someone really gorgeous....”

“Hmmm?” Marco yawned once more and looked at Jean with tired, yet lively eyes, and his mouth turned up into one of those sunny grins of his. “Is she one of the girls at our school?”

“Yes.” Jean drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself and hugging his legs. “Though 'she' isn't quite right....”

“What does that mean?” Marco asked curiously, his confusion written all over his face. His gaze was locked onto Jean, Jean who was staring blankly at the flickering TV. Slowly, Jean parted his lips again to speak, though first he sighed.

“He's...” Jean began quietly, still speaking very slowly. “He's got a great smile.”

“I see.” Marco smiled, again, at Jean, turning around and leaning back against Jean's side. “I like someone with a great smile too....”

Jean didn't respond for several moments, and Marco waited quietly for him to speak. Marco closed his eyes, shifting against Jean a bit. Ever since they were little, Marco always loved to be next to Jean – he fell asleep like that more often than not.

“He has such a nice voice,” Jean finally continued. “And his eyes....”

Jean trailed off, and Marco's mouth pulled up into a smile again. “My person,” he began cheerfully, “is such an idiot, and his laugh is contagious....”

“Mine has the softest hands I've ever felt....”

“And mine sleeps in some of the silliest positions.”

Jean yawned – he was really starting to feel tired, what with Marco so close to him. The couch started to feel more comfortable than ever.

“In the morning,” he muttered, leaning over a little to press against Marco more, “we should have pancakes instead of cereal.”

Marco giggled, shifting a bit and reaching over to take Jean's hand. “Okay.”

They sat together like that in silence for several more minutes, the movie on TV having ended and changed to an even older one. Jean felt himself falling asleep, and he squeezed Marco's hand gently.

“He has the cutest freckles,” Jean murmured. “And he's holding my hand....”

Marco's smile grew further into a grin, and he sighed.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tiny tiny psa for people who may have been keeping up with me before--
> 
> i used to be terererezi!! a few days ago i changed my username to jeanbean.
> 
> just letting you know!! all my fics are still here c:
> 
> thank you!


End file.
